


The Decision

by shipping_in_the_closet



Series: Decisions [1]
Category: Maksyl - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_in_the_closet/pseuds/shipping_in_the_closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important decisions in the life of Meryl Davis and Maksim Chmerkovskiy. The first chapter doesn’t focus on Maksyl, per say, but contains a decision that has huge effects on their relationship. Future chapters are all Maksyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

Author’s note: This is my first fanfic. So please be gentle. It started as a brief look into decisions in Meryl and Maksim’s relationship and morphed into this, which could be a stand alone story. This chapter doesn’t focus on Maksyl, per say, but contains a decision that has huge effects on their relationship. Future chapters are all Maksyl.

December 24, 2014

Maks was pouting in the passenger seat. His plans for the day had not included a trip to the skating rink. Over their morning coffee, Meryl informed him that Christmas Eve always involved skating with Charlie at 1:00 and a Davis/White celebration at 5:00 at her parents’ house. Maks wanted to plead his case, but the tone of her voice and the look on her face stopped him. He knew this was important to her. Besides, they had the entire week together. There would be plenty of time for what he wanted to do.

Meryl knew that Maks wasn’t thrilled with the day’s schedule. However, she couldn’t put into words the importance of this tradition. The joint family celebration started 2 or 3 years into Meryl and Charlie’s partnership, but the skating time didn’t start until years later. 

Just before locking her door, Meryl sent a quick text to Charlie asking (again) if Tanith would be there. Normally, the skating portion of the Davis/White tradition only involved Charlie and Meryl. However, Meryl knew Maks would need some explanations. Besides Meryl and Charlie, no one knew the full story behind what they did. However, Tanith had the best understanding of what was about to happen.

As she was getting into her car with Maks, her phone chimed. “Yes! Again! Relax already…” Meryl smiled. She turned to Maks and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you for coming with me,” she whispered. Maks smiled and patted her knee. Meryl drove most of the way to the rink with her hand linked with Maks. When Meryl and Maks arrived at the rink, Charlie and Tanith were already there, waiting at the door. Before getting out, Maks asked, “Why are there no other cars?”

"It’s Christmas Eve, silly. The rink is closed. But, Charlie and I have had our own keys for years now. Being National Champions has its perks!" Meryl explained as she grabbed her skating bag from the back seat.

As Meryl and Maks approached the entrance, Charlie went into the building to turn on some lights. Tanith waited at the door for the couple. Meryl greeted Tanith with a kiss on the cheek, a quick hug, and a whispered “Thank you!” Tanith hugged her back and flashed a quick smile to Meryl. Meryl left to catch up with charlie. “Come on, Big Guy, I;ll show you to the best seats,” Tanith said to Maks.

As Tanith led the way to a bench on the back row, mid-ice, Maks asked, “Do you come to this ‘tradition’ every year?”

"Oh, no," Tanith laughed nervously. "This is only my second time witnessing this directly."

"Why?"

"I came the first Christmas after Charlie and I had become serious. I didn’t want to be excluded from any of his traditions. But a few minutes into watching them skate, I realized that I had made a mistake. This is their Christmas Present to each other, just skating for the love of skating together. I was an intruder and I haven’t imposed on this time since," Tanith explained.

"Why are you here today?"

"Because Meryl asked me to come. She knew that I would be able to answer some of your questions. And,I think, more importantly, she knew I would understand your feelings. Their skating today will be very intimate and it is hard to watch the person you love be with another in such a way."

"Intimate how?" Maks demanded.

"Not in the way you are thinking, but it is truly like they become one. They communicate without talking and their skating is truly breathtaking. They have an amazing partnership."

Just then, Charlie and Meryl step onto the ice. “What the…” Maks exclaimed, while Tanith burst out laughing. “Why is Charlie weating a shirt with my face on it?” Maks demanded. Tanith didn’t immediately answer as she was laughing too hard to speak.

Charlie and Meryl skatde to near where their other halves were sitting and model the front and back of their new t-shirts. Charlie was sporting a white shirt with a picture of Maks from the “Elvis” jive on the front. On the back of the shirt in black letters was “Stay Calm and Ship Maksyl.” On the front of Meryl’s shirt was a picture of Charlie from his “Happy” jive with the caption “I’m So Happy…” On the back was a pic of Tanith in Hawaii and “She said yes.”

After modeling the shirts, Meryl and Charlie held hands and started skating laps around the ice. After Tanith calms down, she managed to get out “I can explain.”

"Please do." was Maks’ gruff reply.

"The t-shirts are their other gift to each other. Today will be the only day they are worn. But, I know each of them has a drawer with all their ‘Christmas Ts’. After the last time I came, each of them showed me their collections. This afternoon when we arrive at the Davis’ house there will be a big reveal for this year’s shirts. Then, they are washed and put away carefully. When you go back through them, the Christmas Ts tell the story of their partnership. I thought last year’s shirts were the best, they each referenced the ‘Are you dating?’ question, but I think this year’s are even better,"

As Tanith explained about the shirts, Meryl and Charlie finished their warm-ups and were doing some different spins, lifts, and bits and pieces of various programs. They did not appear to be talking, but communicatde through looks, smiles, and body positions.

"I have not seen either of them this calm or this content all year," Maks stated.

"This time is truly their giftt to one another,"Tanith replied. "It is breathtaking to watch, but hard to look at. I know that Charlie loves me, but he loves Meryl, too. They have such a close bond. I was jealous at first. There is a part of Charlie that will always belong to Meryl. However, I trust both of them. Their feelings toward each other are not romantic, but they are very strong. I am glad they have one another."

"Yes," Maks replied. He cleared his throat, " I know what you mean."

Maks and Tanith watched the skaters for several minutes in silence. “When did this Christmas Eve tradition start? Or maybe I should ask why did it?” Maks queried hesitantly.

"I don’t know the whole story. But, I will share what I do know. It started 9 years ago, I believe. Charlie and Meryl were going through a very rough patch in their partnership. Neither of them have ever given an explanation for this time, but I have always suspected that they tried to date briefly and it didn’t work."

Tanith paused a minute to let Maks process that much. He nodded his head, “Yes. I could see how that might have happened.”

"Anyways, they both thought the other one wanted to break the partnership, but neither of them actually wanted to give up. As Christmas was approaching, each of them was trying to come up with an appropriate gift that would let the other know how they were feeling. I don’t know how they managed to do so, but they each came up with the same plan. Now remember, this was before they were National Champions and had keys to the arena. Individually, they approached the manager on the same day and begged hmi, to open for them privately. After listening to them, he told them he would think about it and get back to them. The next day, he told each of them to him here at 1:00 and he would somehow get their partner to come at that time as well. I am not sure what exactly transpired that first Christmas Eve, but both families had quite a laugh when they all realized that Charlie and Meryl had planned the same gift. Even the t-shirts started that year. Apparently, they wanted something "light" to go with the serious. I’ve been told that their partnership has been very solid since that day. It really is one of the strongest that exists in the skating world."

Tanith and Maksim sat silently watching their loved ones skate. They watched as Meryl and Charlie stopped in the middle of the ice, looked at each other for a minute and then nodded. Tanith gasped when she saw them take the opening pose for “Sheherazade.” 

"Charlie says they never run a program on this day," Tanith whispered. Both sat in stunned silence and watched the couple dance their Olympic Freedance. Towards the end, Maks became agitated when he realized Meryl was crying. "Shhh," whispered Tanith as she laid a hand on Maks’ shoulder. "Let them finish." At the end of the program Meryl and Charlie embraced, each of them with tears rolling down their faces. Maks could see that they were saying something to one another. He hated to see Meryl cry, but Tanith’s presence kept him calm. Finally, Maks watched as Meryl and Charlie gave each other a final squeeze. They broke apart, wiped their eyes, and skated hand and hand to the side. They waved Tanith and Maksim to come down. Maks stumbled in his eagerness to get to Meryl. When he made it over the few rows of benches, Maksim encompassed her in his arms. After a minute, he realized that Meryl was trying to tell him something. "It’s okay, Maks. I’m fine. Charlie and I have just made a tough decision." As he stepped back from her to get a look at her face, Meryl grabbed Charlie’s hand. Together, they said, "We’re retiring!" After hugs and tears, Charlie explained, "We will still skate and do shows, but no more competing."

"No more competitions," Meryl confirmed. "There are other things we want to focus on now." Each couple shared a special smile. They knew where the focus would now be.

"Now, let’s eat! I’m starving!" Charlie declared, causing the girls to laugh. The couples headed to the second part of the Davis/White Christmas Celebration ready to share the decision.

After that Christmas Eve, Meryl and Charlie would only have an audience three more times for their “Christmas Eve Skate.” The next time that Maksim came was several years later when Meryl was 8 months pregnant with their first child. Maks did not want her on the ice, but Meryl was adamant that the tradition continue. After Charlie swore on his newborn son that he would not allow Meryl to do anything but skate in slow circles around the ice, AND (as Maks insisted) never let go of her,Maks reluctantly let go of Meryl’s hand at the side of the ice. Charlie and Meryl skated for about 15 minutes while Maksim gripped the side wall. When Meryl sat down to take off her skates, Maks declared her skating days to be temporarily over. “Until the baby comes,” Meryl agreed.

It isn’t until MANY year later that anyone joins them again. The Christmas after Charlie and Meryl both became grandparents, they attempted to prove that they still had “it” by doing a lift. Charlie ended up with a dislocated shoulder and Meryl, a broken arm. The following year, Tanith and Maksim insisted on being present to ensure nothing like that was attempted again.

The third time that Meryl and Charlie had an audience was the last time they skated together, December 24, 2070. Meryl was too weak to skate on her own. Maks had passed away the year before. Now, Meryl’s body had been invaded by cancer and she knew that she would be joining him soon. In addition, Charlie’s mind had been slowly fading from dimentia for several years and now his body was beginning to fade. The Chmerkovskiy and White children knew this tradition was important to their parents even though they had never witnessed it. They managed to find an old hockey sled, basically a chair with blades on the bottom. Charlie’s children helped him to sit on it. Then, Meryl’s oldest son lifted her into Charlie’s lap and secured her in place using a blanket tied around her, Charlie, and the sled. Once the pair was settled, the cloud over Charlie’s mind lifted briefly. “Hello, Meryl,” he said as he kissed her cheek. “I am ready for our Christmas skate.”

With tears in her eyes, Meryl replied, “Me, too.” Then, their children from oldest to youngest each pushed Meryl and Charlie around the ice for one lap while their own spouses and children watched. At the end, Meryl kissed Charlie’s cheek and said, “Thank you for the skate, partner.”

Charlie hugged her in return and said, “You were the only one I ever wanted to skate with.”

It was the last time either of them were on the ice. Meryl’s battle with cancer ended less than a month later. Charlie passed away in his sleep a few months after that

 

.


End file.
